


You're Never Too Old For Blanket Forts

by soleilla



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilla/pseuds/soleilla
Summary: Being stuck at home during a stormy weather while not having anything fun to do might be the worst thing that's ever happened to Banri.Or maybe it could be the best thing yet.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Kudos: 42





	You're Never Too Old For Blanket Forts

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Banri is a game design major in college and Tsumugi works at their local flower shop and café.

It was storming, and out of all the days that the weather had decided to do a complete 180, it had to be the day that the two of them had plans to go out to check the new café downtown.

“What terrible luck,” Tsumugi sighed as he watched the droplets fall down the window, “Are you sure you’re not an  _ ameotoko _ ?” He could already see the scowling of Banri’s face as he said that.

“You’re more likely of being one, Tsumugi-san.” Following a chuckle from the other, Tsumugi plops himself down on the sofa to rest his head against Banri’s shoulder. It’s times like this that they wish they could be doing something fun, something that doesn’t involve them being stuck at home with nothing to do, but thanks to the awful weather, that’s exactly what the day had in store for them. Banri doesn’t mind (mostly because it meant that he didn’t have to deal with his classes) since he gets to spend the rest of the day with Tsumugi, however, he did wish he had something fun in mind that both of them could enjoy. 

“Want to take a nap?”

“It’s way too early for a nap.”

“Watch some movies?”

“Maybe later tonight.”

_Tonight, he says_ , Banri thought to himself. He didn’t mind watching movies at night, however, he always had to check whether or not Tsumugi had fallen asleep in the middle of them (and  _ especially _ in the most interesting parts) so since then, he always suggested to watch movies in the afternoon instead. Tsumugi insisted that watching movies at night is better and perhaps more romantic but knowing how easy it was for him to fall asleep, Banri had prohibited him from watching the good ones at night.

The younger man now closed his eyes; the boredom was beginning to get to him but he still didn’t want to give up in trying to think of a fun activity for them to do. This was their first day off together in a while, he wanted to make it worthwhile before they get back to their clashing schedules.

Then, an idea came into mind.

“Tsumugi-san,” Banri cooed, “Don’t go falling asleep on me now.” Tsumugi groaned before shifting to his side, his head now resting against Banri’s chest.

“I wasn’t.”

“Liar,” Banri brushes his hair away from his face, “Don’t say that with your eyes closed, then.” Tsumugi didn’t bother replying to that and instead, he relaxes his body even more on the younger man before letting out a contented sigh.

“Listen, I’ve got an idea of what we can do for fun at home.”

Tsumugi didn’t flinch, however, his eyes slowly begin to flicker open.

“I’m listening.”

“We should make a blanket fort.”

Silence.

“A blanket fort.”

“Yeah.”

“Banri-kun…”

Somehow, Tsumugi half-expected something like this to happen at some point. It wasn’t because he saw Banri as someone childish, no, but because he’s caught him reading one of those articles online about some “cute date ideas for you and your boyfriend” a few times when he thought he wasn’t around. He didn’t mind him getting all affectionate towards him (to be frank, he loved it) however this was something that Tsumugi never thought of Banri ever doing for him. He’s always had this cool demeanor to him, he figured he’d suggest something that younger people would call “mature” so clearly, this caught him off-guard.

But it would be a lie if he said he didn’t find this adorable.

“I haven’t made a blanket fort in such a long time,” Tsumugi mumbled; he was in his mid-twenties now and the last time he remembered doing that was when he was in the third grade. 

“That’s nothing for you to worry about, I haven’t done one in a long time either.” Banri stretches his arms out, causing Tsumugi to lean on the other side of the sofa, and stands up.

“Do we even have enough blankets to build one?”

“You bet we do.”

Tsumugi watches Banri walk to their bedroom, only to come out with two futons and a big, purple blanket. There was an amused look on Tsumugi’s face now as he walks over to him to take the futons and neatly place them down on the floor next to the balcony door. By the time Banri had gotten the sofa close enough to where the futons were, Tsumugi had gone back to their bedroom to grab their pillows, and of course, the penguin plushie that Banri had given to him as a gift for his birthday. 

Banri walks back to the storage to get the fairy lights; he read from the article that it adds to the romantic ambiance of blanket forts (and also because of the fact that it’s dark so they’ll need some light inside the fort) so he made sure that things were all set but just as he had gone back to the living room, Tsumugi had already set the blanket up with the rope and the sofa, all while decorating their futons with white, fluffy pillows. He could practically see the warm smile on his face even with his back in front of him right now.

“I thought you hadn’t built a blanket fort in a long time.”

“I hadn’t,” Tsumugi replied with a smile, “But that doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten how to.”

Sometimes, Banri was thankful that he had a strong heart or else he would have gone into cardiac arrest by now thanks to this man’s natural cuteness.

After minutes of trying to figure out whether the fairy lights still worked or not, finally, the blanket fort was done. Banri had now lit up the lights, brightening up the fort while still making the room dimmer than with a lamp on. It was exactly what Banri had in mind and now, he can finally get on with this date idea.

“Tsumugi-san, over here.” Banri patted the seat next to him, to which Tsumugi obliged. The storm continues to rain down hard on the earth, the droplets of water against the window growing more by the second. By now, Tsumugi and Banri had cuddled up together inside their warm and cozy fort, all while watching the storm continue to rage on.

"So what should we do now?" Tsumugi asked, his eyelids growing heavy with every passing second. 

"Let's just stay like this for a while."

And they did. They quietly sat there, watching the rain, with Tsumugi's head against the crook of Banri's neck. The only sounds that they could hear were the pitter pattering of the rain against the roof and their soft breathing.

"Banri-kun."

"Yeah?"

"Aren't we too old for blanket forts?"

Banri had fallen quiet for a moment that made Tsumugi sneak a glance at him. His soft blue eyes staring into his as a smile rested against his face, Tsumugi could feel his face beginning to heat up before Banri had pulled him into a hug and falling down on their sides. 

"You're never too old for blanket forts."


End file.
